


Dark takes from the Loudverse

by Loudest_Joe



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Death, Aliens, Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Ghosts, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loudest_Joe/pseuds/Loudest_Joe
Summary: The Loudverse is vast, this is a compilation of stories where the loud family and those living in Royal woods are affected in some negative way. From cannibalistic kidnappers, Lovecraftian horrors, zombie hordes, ghostly apparitions, alien invasions, attempted murders , accidents and many more things. Some have some semblance of a happy endings others have only hardships and misery.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Dark tales from the Loudverse**

**Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Charlotte**

Rita felt nauseous and her head was killing her, her vision was all foggy and could old only distinguish that it was almost night time.

She felt someone holding her in a protective embrace, she felt so weak, she could see shadows around her and hear distant voices semi distorted.

She suddenly felt worse, she felt goosebumps and a cold sweat, her vision was coming back to focus and she could distinguish her husband Lynn and some of her children around her.

They look scared but there was also some relieve on their faces, still there was a nibble on preoccupation in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't ignore, something bad happened but she didn't remember what

"Lola, where are you" that was the voice of Lana, the pain and fear on her voice made Rita remember what was causing her that desperation. 

"Lola, Lola, Lola" She more could hear multiple voices, not only her family but others as well. "Bwaph… bw." Her mouth was dry and couldn't properly articulate, she tried to stand up but her body barely obeyed her, she was really numb and weak

Lynn tighten his embrace on his wife, she could feel some tears falling on her. "Easy there dear, just remain calmed and we'll take care of it, we'll find our little princess soon" she could feel him trembling and hear him sobbing and with that she proceeded to cry.

* * *

It was Wednesday, a nice sunny Fall day, a slightly cold breeze could be felt but the sun still made his presence known. 

It was a perfect day for Lola to practice a bit her routines for Little Miss charm that was in a week, Lana stayed at home due to sickness and her other siblings had dates and some tests and what not.

Just mom and her in the park having fun… 

Things got strange then...

She wake up on a small bed and watched her surroundings it was a small white room a small table with 4 chairs and 3 ragdolls, there is a glass wall with some weird looking contraption with a table and a chair on it and what obviously looks like a door, beyond that is just another wall and a more traditional door.

She gets on her feet, she took a quick look at herself and she still has her pink dress, she just feels a bit groggy.

"Where am I?" She takes another look and sees another door on the wall to her left. "Mom?" She suddenly remembered where she was, the park, she runs and opens the door only to find a bathroom, a nice one tho, a shower, a vanity set and a lot of amenities like towels and basic necessities. 

A metallic sound could be heard and some footsteps, she got out of the bathroom only for her to see a tall woman in expensive clothes, some headphones and a childish mask off a pig with only her mouth free

"Who are you, where the heck am I?" Lola advanced stomping her feet and screaming very loudly and once she reached the glass she started pounding and kicking the glass

The woman takes a control from a pocket and a horrible high pitching beeping is blasted from a speaker making Lola stop to cover her ears.

The woman used the control again to stop the being places and places a hand on her headphones.

"Hello darling, you can call me Charlotte and you are my guest on this, my humble abode". Her voice comes out with certain fake sweetness to it. 

"Who the hell are you? where is my mom? Get me out of here you… pillock" she once again starts pounding on the glass

"I told you to call me Charlotte, your mom? I left her at the park behind some bushes. She'll be fine in a couple of hours." She sits down in the other side on a table mirroring the one on her side and motions Lola to do the same.

Lola went but grabbed the chair and proceeded to strike the glass a couple of times but there was no damage to it

Charlotte giggled "That is aluminum oxynitride darling, you won't be able to break it" she takes a small notebook and a box of crayons and slices thru a gap.

"Here, draw something, distract yourself because you are going to be here for a long time."

Lola hits the glass a couple more times but she gives up, puts her back against the glass and slides down, tears on the verge of scaping her eyes. "Why do you kidnapped me"

"I want someone to share a good food with, just that kid." She sighed " truth be told, I took a risksin since my original target disappeared."

"Wow, you are such a loser that you couldn't even get a friend or a boyfriend for your stupid dinner?" Lola tells with a mocking voice and smirks. "How pathetic can you be girl, also what with that mask? How ugly are you to hide behind a mask?"

"Au contraire petite fille, I just like to wear masks, it's all in good fun"

Charlotte smile gets wider, clearly amused. "Sassy and with some spice, I like your attitude" 

"You know what a long pig is darling?"

She looks at the confused face of Lola

"It's a delicacy that not everyone has tasted voluntarily, stupid taboos about food and all that, but you will have the privilege, consider yourself lucky, now tell me do you like Chinese or Mexican cuisine?"

"I won't eat anything that you give me" Lola made obscene signs with her hands

"Petitee fille, will see if 3 days without food changes your mind" She stands up and leaves but returns with a bottle of water sliding it in the gap. "Here, I'm not a monster"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark tales from the Loudverse**

**Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house**

**Chapter 2: Dolls and bunnies**

* * *

Lisa was at vanzilla waiting, friends and family were searching for her sister, she took another look at her tracker, everyone on her family was showing up except for Lola's.

With her where Lucy who was looking thru the window and sighing every five minutes, Lily who was lost in her dreams and Leni who was looking after them.

She was anxious, it was already was 2 hour and 20 minutes past her bedtime but her brain was focused only on this matter, she once again contemplated the events that lead them to this situation

Lola and her mother were supposed to come back at 5:30 from the park, they gave them half hour in case of traffic but at 6:10 they got a call from their mothers numbers, some girl found it on the floor and called to give it back.

Everyone went in panick mode and went to the park, they arrived 6:34 and they met this 12 year old girl who found the mobile on the floor.

They called friends , the firsts to arrive were the McBrides, they took care of the kids as her father and Lori went to the police station.

She took out her tracker but Lola's signal was just not there, she cursed under her breath for using experimental ones instead of the regular GPS tracker chips, she changed to her mother's display and showed to be in the park but far from the areas they usually visited, what worried her was the data displaying on the monitor.

A large cocktail of sedative drugs was administered at 4:17, that amount was almost lethal, upon seeing that she freaked out and explained it to her siblings and their temporal caretakers, they began looking around

10 minutes later the Amber alert for her sister began circulating, she once again regretted not using regular chips, the exchange was less accuracy but more info on hormonal levels, health data, stress levels and other things

27 minutes later he father and Lori arrived at the park, several policeman, friends and volunteers began the search party. 12 minutes later her mother was found on a secluded area of the park behind some bushes, she wake up and was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, Lori went with her.

Her father cried for several minutes before rejoining the search party. An hour later they found Lola's tiara and cellphone on the opposite end of the park.

She grunted exasperated and was pacing back and forth on the small space.

"Sigh, Would you kindly please stop that"

Lisa clenched her fists and turned to Lucy "well, would you stop with your…" Lisa stopped when she observed Lucy slightly trembling and tears on her face.

"Fine" She stops and stand near the door to see the people outside.

Lana was also taking this very bad, she insisted on helping to search for her sister, they tried talking her out of it but she insisted and insisted, but after she tried to run and collapsed they relented and Luna carried her around.

Last time she checked her temperature she was at 101.2 degrees, Lisa turn around and sit down again and began crying.

* * *

Lola wake up and glanced around and saw the clock that was hung on the wall by that… bitch, no other word fit her best.

It was 9 in the morning, she went to the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror, she barely slept, she had bags under her eyes and the mascara left a trail, evidence of crying when going to sleep.

She emptied her bladder and washed her face, there was a comb so she groomed herself and hummed a bit.

She exited the bathroom and went to check the ragdolls, the first one was 8 inches, clearly a woman in a dress made of silk, calling this dolls ragdolls felt almost like a sacrilege due to the materials they were dressed in, silk, organza

The doll had a name tag on back, she checked the others and they also had name tags.

The one in her hands reads Countess Elisabeth Báthory de Ecsed, She was impressive on her methods

The next one depicted a more tribal make looking one, it was the biggest around 12 inches and clearly was the boldest one, the name read Ratu Udre Udre, shy away from to the 1000th

The last one was also male and was wearing like a turtle neck sweater, When she grabbed it she felt something, lumps in the back, the name was Issei Sagawa, met him, charismatic fellow.

She check the doll and found a hole in the back, there were some candies and a piece of paper.

There were 5 jolly ranchers, she hastily took one and enjoyed the candy, she hid again the other candies and unfolded the piece of paper, in a handwriting that obviously belong to a kid read:  _ ne mange pas ce qu'elle te donne _

Of course, French, she knew a couple of words but this phase was not among those, she crumbled it and hid it.

  
  


"More tea Elisabeth? Or perhaps some of our exotic fruit cakes?" "Thanks mister Ratu, I must say you have quite the place, isn't that right my dear friend?" Indeed Elisabeth-san the decision is quite exquisite." 

Lola stops playing when her stomach grumbled, she ha drawn herself, sang her favorite songs of Blarney and other pop music, cried more, broke a chair trying to break that aluminum thingamajig and played for hours with the dolls.

She missed her family, specially Lana. They have never spent so long without talking to each other, even when she was far for some pageant they spoke via phone for almost half hour before sleeping

She took a look at glance at the clock, it was 8 pm, she froze when she saw Charlotte again, wearing a bunny mask this time, a creepy but genuine smile on her face.

"Hello petite fille, having fun I see." She sat on her side of the table and takes out a paper bag" 

Lola drops on the table the dolls and frowns. "What do you want unseemly woman"

"To talk, saw the news and they began to talk about you and your family, I'm most impressed with your parents mating habits, this mask is in honor of them, 11 children… impressive" she giggles watching as Lola's face turns red

"Here, thank you parents lack of distractions and for the amusement they gave me if you see them again, two chocolate bunnies, I'm even thinking in calling you petite lapin instead of petite fille" 

"FUCK YOU!!!" She grabs a piece of the broken chair and throws it in her direction

Charlotte sighs "Such language petite fille, indiscipline means no chocolate" she grabs the paper bag, stands up and goes to the door

"I was in such good mood that I was going to shorten your punishment, 2 days instead of 3 but alas I guess your parents were to busy procreating to teach their kids good manners, good night" she laughs sardonically and sons the door

Lola throws the dolls and flips the small table before going to the bed and covers herself with the blanket as she begins to weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up, some fixes from the original dialogue and some corrections here and there.
> 
> The dolls names correspond to historical figures related to cannibalism or in case of Elisabeth vampirism

**Author's Note:**

> First story, this first appeared in ff.net. This will have expanded text, fixed some errors and things like that. There is not much difference to the original. If anyone spot some grammatical errors please tell me so I can correct them.


End file.
